The Mask
The Mask, also known in the comics as Big Head, is a character from the same title comic book series by Dark Horse Comics. The Mask also appeared in a movie and an animated television series. He previously fought Deadpool from Marvel Comics ''in the 118th episode of ''Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beetlejuice vs The mask * Bugs Bunny vs The Mask * Deadpool vs The Mask (Complete) * Dio Brando vs The Mask (Complete) * Kagetane Hiruko vs The Mask (Abandoned) * The Joker vs The Mask * The Mask vs Genie (Abandoned) * Lobo VS The Mask * The Mask vs Spinel * Rick Taylor vs. The Mask (by TheDragonDemon) * SCP-035 VS The Mask * Vezon VS The Mask Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Doctor Fate (DC Comics) *Freakazoid *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (DC Comics) *Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) *Impossible Man (Marvel Comics) *Loki (Marvel Comics) *Mario (SMG4) *Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Popeye *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) *Spinel (Steven Universe) *The Tick *Uncle Grandpa *Vezon (Bionicle) *Marx (Kirby) *Spinel (Steven Universe) *The Tick *Uncle Grandpa *Vezon (Bionicle) *Marx (Kirby) *Alucard (Hellsing) History The Mask is the codename for people who are endowed with superpowers and become dangerously violent after donning the Mask of Loki. The wearer of the Mask sports a large, green, bald head and large teeth. The Mask grants powers that allow the wearer to do nearly anything he or she wants. The Mask/Big Head is essentially a living killer cartoon. In the movies and the animated series, the Mask shows far more restraint than in the comic books. The only person the Mask apparently kills in the first film is Dorian Tyrell. Even then, Dorian was flushed away and does not actually die onscreen. The Mask of Loki has three different origins, depending on which universe you choose. In the comics, the Mask was created by an ancient African tribe by magical shamans. When worn, the Mask gave the bearer powers similar to that of a god. In contrast to the comics, the film universe says that the Mask was made between the 4th and 5th centuries by the Norse god of mischief, Loki. Loki imbedded the Mask with some of his powers and tossed it to earth to cause chaos. In the animated series universe, the Mask was created in the 11th century in Nordic lands by an unknown creator. The reason for its creation is unknown, but it gives the wearer terrifying powers. Regardless of whichever origin you choose fits best, the results are the same. The Mask is found, and passed from one person to another, spreading chaos. The Mask helps the wearer achieve their biggest dreams, but it twists them into an uncontrollable, invincible, and psychopathic monster. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *This mask has possessed over 30 individuals **Stats vary by wearer *Unknown origins **Possibly belongs to Loki **Possibly from an ancient tribal ritual *Possessed Stanley Ipkiss **Height: 6'1" | 1.86 m **Weight: 181 lbs | 82 kg *AKA Masque, Big Head *Can only be removed by the wearer *A cartoon character in the real world Toon Force Power *Superhuman physique *Body regeneration *Metamorphosis *Flight *Mind reading *Hammer space **Can summon any object at will *Immortality *Physics manipulation *Fourth wall awareness Feats *Pushed over a building *Struck a baseball so hard it caught fire *Cut a car in half with one axe swing *Dodged point-blank gunfire *Raced Lobo around the world *Regenerated from a pool of blood *Survived atmospheric re-entry *Defeated Walter, Dorian, Pretorius Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Toon Logic **Immortal **Superhuman speed akin to Taz from Looney toons **Various weapons; especially guns and hammers **Can influence others with song **Unpredictable *Respect Thread Powers and Abilities The Mask has various powers such as super-strength, speed, intelligence, and durability. He also has the ability to warp reality. He is also super agile and has a strong healing factor. Other abilities of The Mask are immortality and the ability to stretch his limbs. Feats *Defeated Lobo *Can destroy a universe *Unphased from eating 21 sticks of TNT. *Easily survives getting flattened or crushed multiple times. *Dodges gunfire at point-blank range with ease (can also survive gunshots, including headshots). Weaknesses *Goofy and insane personality. (only if someone with no evil intentions wears it.) *The wearer loses all of their powers if the Mask of Loki is removed. **The Mask of Loki can be taken right off from someone if punched their head hard enough *The Mask of Loki only functions at night (in some versions). *Equally matched by Walter, the behemoth gangster built on raw muscle and just as bloodlusted as the Mask Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Dark Horse Comics Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Movie Combatants